Mandarinas y Carne
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Algo raro sucedía en el barco de los Mugiwuaras, nadie creía lo que sus ojos veían y es que ¿¡Nami compartiendo una de sus mandarinas? ¿¡El Capitán saliendo se con la suya? ¿¡LUFFY COMPARTIENDO CARNE?/ ¿Que tiene que ver con esto Nico Robin? Nada de esto es una buena señal.


**Ohayo Mugiwaras! Aquí vengo con mi segundo fic de One Piece, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

**Mandarinas y Carne.**

Nunca en todos sus años como piratas habían presenciado situación más sorprendente e irreal. La tripulación de los Sombreros de Pajas tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas de la sorpresa y asombro y es que no todos los días (por no decir nunca) Se había visto una escena igual.

Y es que todo comenzó esa mañana en el Sunny como un día normal, pero la primera señal de alarma se encendió, al ver al irresponsable capitán sentado sobre la cabeza del Sunny con expresión molesta y caprichosa despotricando molesto en contra del cocinero por no querer darle un pequeño snack para comer, Luffy tenía hambre y se quejaba muy alto de ello causando irritación en Zoro que desde el puesto vigía no podía descansar al escuchar los gritos hambrientos del capitán. Usoop, Chopper y Brook que eran los que más cerca del capitán se encontraban, temblaron de miedo al ver acercarse a la navegante caminando directamente hacia Luffy, temieron por la vida de su querido Capitán. Pero lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaron, sus mandíbulas cayeron hasta el suelo al ver como Nami, le hacía señas a su Capitán llamando y atención y en cuando este bajo a su encuentro, la mujer le entrego una jugosa mandarina con una sonrisa, a Luffy le brillaron los ojos de la emoción y tomo la fruta entre sus manos saltando feliz de haber obtenido comida.

GRACIAS NAMI, TENÍA MUCHA HAMBREEE.- exclamo el Capitán con una gran sonrisa.

Te la doy para que aguantes hasta el almuerzo.- y sin decir nada más la navegante se retiro como si nada hubiera pasado y Luffy volvió a sentarse en su puesto comiendo su pequeño snack, ignorando que había dejado sorprendidos a sus nakamas, ya que Nami jamás compartía sus preciadas mandarinas con nadie a menos que tuvieras una fuerte cantidad de berris para pagarle.

La segunda alarma se encendió, cuando en la tarde Luffy tan hiperactivo como siempre y emocionado le preguntaba Nami sobre las islas y cuál era la más peligrosa, la navegante lo trataba de ignorar pero de repente el Capitán se le enrollo varias veces sobre la cintura y pecho de la navegante para poder observar más de cerca las flechas. Todos observaban la escena a la espera que la navegante golpeara furiosa a Luffy por su atrevimiento, pero eso nunca sucedió ya que está solamente suspiro, volteando su rostro hacia otro lado que no fuera su Capitán, accedió sin gritarle a ir a la isla que más peligrosa se veía en su Log pose. Solamente Zoro y Robin notaron el ligero rubor en las mejillas de Nami.

La tercera alarma, fue la que en realidad les indico a los Mugiwuaras de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con Luffy y Nami y fue cuando a la hora de la cena mientras Luffy les robaba la comida a sus nakamas, una fuerte turbulencia hizo que se moviera el barco de forma brusca, haciendo que se tabalearan y varios alimentos de la mesa se cayeran al suelo, entre ellos la comida de la navegante que consistía en un pedazo de carne con papas y una pequeña copa con ensalada de frutas, quedando en el suelo estropeado junto a la comida de Brook y Usoop ya que los demás, vivos como eran sujetaron sus alimentos para que no corrieran las misma suerte.

Awwwn mi comida.- lloriqueo Usoop, con lágrimas en los ojos dramáticamente.

Yohohohoh lástima, tan rica que estaba… aunque claro yo no tengo lengua para saborearla yohoho.- se rio Brook.

Maldita sea, mi comida…- se quejo Nami maldiciendo.

POBRECITA MI NAMI-SWANNN.- lloriqueo Sanji, con corazones en los ojos.

Neh, Sanji-kun ¿No tienes más comida?- pregunto amablemente la navegante amablemente.

El cocinero grito emocionado para después poner una cara triste.

Lo lamento mucho Nami-swann esa era toda la comida que había hecho hoy.- dijo revisando las gavetas y la refrigeradora, tanto Usoop como Nami bajaron la mirada tristes.

Luffy que se había mantenido inusualmente callado desde lo ocurrido, miro a su navegante en silencio y luego esbozando una gran sonrisa le dijo.

Oe Nami, si quieres puedes tomar un poco de mi comida.- contesto señalando hacia una montaña de carne que tenía enfrente.

A todos se les desencajo la mandíbula en asombro, nadie se creí lo que pasaba, ya que Luffy jamás de los JAMASES compartía con alguien su carne ya que era algo sagrado para él y que en ese justo momento le estuviera ofreciendo tal cosa a la navegante era un milagro divino.

¡¿QUEEEEE?!- gritaron todos los mugiwaras (excepto Robin que sonreía orgullosa) sin creérselo.

Eh?... Claro toma un poco Nami.- y sin hacerles mayor caso Luffy continúo cenando.

Nami sonrió un poco sorprendida y feliz, ya que para que su Capitán le ofreciera tal cosa, era solo una vez en la vida y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

¡Gracias Luffy!- agradeció feliz dándole un beso en la mejilla, tomando un pedazo de carne de la montaña de comida del pelinegro y llevándoselo a la boca, dejando a todos incrédulos.

Todos tenían diferentes reacciones: Usoop, Chopper y Brook tenían las mandíbulas desencajadas y los ojos salidos del asombro; Zoro tenía una mueca de asombro y asco, rezando por que su Capitán no cayera en las garras de esa bruja, pero por lo que veía faltaba poco. Sanji había botado su cigarro de la impresión y lloraba en un rincón, maldiciendo a su idiota Capitán con suerte y a él por no haberle ofrecido de su comida a su amada Nami-swann; Franky estaba SUPÉR sorprendido y SUPÉR confundido y Robin… pues Robin tenía una sonrisa maternal, ya que le pareció adorable lo que hizo Luffy.

Luffy que no era tonto, bueno no tan tonto se dio cuenta de las miradas de incredulidad que todos le dirigían a él.

¿Qué?- pregunto confundido y la boca llena de carne.

Lu-Luffy ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto temeroso Usoop.

Eh!? Claro que sí. ¿Por qué me veo diferente?- pregunto confundido y alarmado tocándose el rostro y el pecho en busca de alguna imperfección o señal que le indicara que estaba mal.

¡Es que le has dado de TÚ carne voluntariamente a Nami!- grito dramático Usoop nuevamente, causado que a la navegante se le hinchara una vena molesta en la frente.

Ahhh, era eso. Shishishishi.- contesto divertido Luffy riendo.- Es que ella tenía hambre y como se le cayó la comida, yo le ofrecí de la mía, que es mucha.

Este comentario causo que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula impresionados y asustados, por el comentario tan lógico y bien pensado. Robin rio divertida.

Capitán.- le llamo Zoro de manera solemne y respetuosa a Luffy llamando su atención y la de todos.- Permíteme darte mis condolecías y terminar con tú sufrimiento, ya que te estas echando la soga al cuello con la bruja.

¡Maldito Capitán aprovechado, aprovechándote de la inocencia y el hambre de mi Nami-swan para sacar provecho!- le grito Sanji sujetándolo de la chaqueta roja.

El espadachín y el Cocinero fueron silenciados por el puño de Nami.

Cierren el pico idiotas.- grito con ojos y dientes de tiburón, haciendo reír a Luffy y a Robin divertidos, por la escena.

Luego de eso la cena transcurrió entre las miradas atentas de sus nakamas, que veían estupefactas, como la navegante tomaba carne del plato del Capitán y este ni se inmutaba. Una vez terminaron de comer Luffy y Nami se retiraron ignorando las miradas en sus espaldas.

Algo raro pasaba ahí, pensaron toda la tripulación primero las Mandarinas y ahora la Carne.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Luffy y Nami eran pareja y según lo que les había explicado ayer Robin a ellos dos, era que las parejas que estaban juntas sentimentalmente compartían todo, sin importar que fuera.

Es por eso que **Las Mandarinas y la Carne** no se comparaba con compartir la cama en las noches.

Definitivamente, ahora si les darían de que hablar a sus Nakamas.

Está noche _nadie_ dormiría tranquilo.

**Fin.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Me ha encantado escribir este One-shot y espero que también haya sido de su agrado, ciertamente está una idea que tenía desde hace dos días en mi cabeza y se me hacía muy atractiva de escribir.**

**Los invito a leer mi otro fic de One Piece "Nadie toca lo del Capitán." Obviamente un LuNa.**


End file.
